


Living Together

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Exposed, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Wilbur went through a breakup and that caused him to go homeless. Dream offers him a home and boom feelings blossom! Also Tommy won't be forgiven for outing him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	Living Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CardsAndCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardsAndCandy/gifts).



> I hope you like this drabble! It took me so long to make since I didn't know how I wanted it to go out but I hope you enjoy!   
> Though I'm not sure if you wanted it to be them already in a relationship or not, but if so then I'll just make a part two to this!

Wilbur started living with Dream a year ago.

After his breakup with his girlfriend. So he was a bit down with the entire breakup not ending on a nice note or the fact he lost his home. Dream had offered him a place to live. The blond had heard from Tommy that the brunette was homeless for the time being. He had refused to leave the other homeless, and he had been looking for a flatmate anyway.

When the other agreed he was ecstatic. He wouldn't be alone in such a big house! He would have someone waiting for him at home, and he could cook dinner for someone.

The first couple of months had been amazing for both of them.

They had gotten used to each other's schedules. Their recording time would never collide, Dream made sure to stream whenever the other went to work. Or wasn't recording himself. They made sure to talk things through and give each other space when the other was angry. Mainly since neither wanted to have a mad roommate.

Though it rarely happens. Usually they would only be a tad bit upset but not enough to snap at any moment.

Wilbur had become one of the blond's best friends so quickly seeing as they started living together. They would always be up to talk whenever they needed to socialize. That mainly being Dream due to his personality. He would make sure to never go over the brunette's socializing limit.

Though whenever he asked the other if they wanted to be left alone they always declined.

One time, the blond told the brunette when he would be leaving. The response wasn't as positive he wished it would be. The brunette seemed to panic, having a fearful look in his eyes. Seeing the misunderstanding, he quickly stated he would return after a week. He was just going to meet with Sapnap and George for the time being.

Promising to text the other whenever he could or whenever the brunette needed him.

It was an amazing week for the blond, not as much for the brunette.

He was able to spend so much time with his best friends. Goofing off and always bullying one another. The downside was that Dream would usually have to split the arguments between the two.

Though he was having fun with both Sapnap and George, he made sure to text his roommate whenever he could. Dream was making sure to never leave the other forgotten. He always texted him whenever he was left to his own devices.

Usually the texted about what they did that day and what idiocy his friends did. Once he had come back from the trip he was exhausted, though he still made sure to try to talk to Wilbur.

When the brunette picked him up he rambled about how fun it was, letting his adrenaline rush leave. The brunette himself seemed tired, so he wasn't very happy when the other started falling asleep.

It felt lonely, but it still felt better than it had the week prior. At least he had the blond by his side now.

Wilbur looked over at the blond and gave a small smile. Things wouldn't be better or the same after that trip, but he was willing to ignore it for now. Upon making that decision things only got weirder.

There were times when Dream just woke up, still sleepy and wouldn't even realize what he was doing. So whenever the brunette woke up the other would cling to him. He would act like a child, whiny and clingy. Usually he wouldn't be bothered about it, but now it just didn't feel right. Especially since everything was just platonic to the blond.

What used to make him smile and laugh would now make him fidgety and flustered.

Or whenever the blond just came out of the shower and wandered around the house asking if Wilbur had seen something he lost. Instead of ignoring the blond and replying with 'maybe it's in the kitchen' or something of that sort. He would stare at the blond for what felt like too long before spurting out nonsense. His face flushed and his eyes wide as he looked everywhere besides the blond.

Times like that were the times he wished he was never left alone for a week. He wouldn't have been left with so much thinking time. He wouldn't have been left to talk to himself or say good morning whenever he woke up just to find no one in the house and realize that the freckles man wasn't in their house anymore.

He wouldn't notice he had started calling everything theirs, or that the blond might like something whenever he went shopping. Or that the blond would usually do these little things that were unnecessary and unbearable. Like biting on the end of the strings of his hoodie.

He learned he loved the blond but had to deal with days of denial before he finally admitted it when he discovered the other was finally coming back. Will had felt such happiness and relief knowing that he was coming back.

He still ignored it though. Not wanting to make things awkward between them. Though there were moments when he just avoided the blond. And Dream always seemed to know when he would try to. Maybe it was obvious or the other was observant, and Wilbur wouldn't be surprised if it was both of them.

Whenever he did try to avoid the other the blond would just complain early in the morning and make sure it was impossible to ignore him. He would be everywhere the brunette went, just waiting outside a room like a puppy. Whining about how much he missed talking to the brunette. On days like those he was left miserable after two hours of trying to avoid him. The blond would always smile and cheer victory before becoming clingy.

Though it was annoying he could never stop the smile that spread on his face from how adorable the blond was.

Okay, maybe it was just the brunette sinking but that didn't matter. No one would know either way.

Yeah, it turned out he was wrong. Very wrong.

One day Technoblade and Tommy decided to spend some time with them. And during their time together it seemed they found out his secret. At first, it was Techno. So ever observant about what was going on with his younger twin.

Techno found out on one of those days. Apparently he was also an early riser and had been awake when everything happened. He saw how clingy the blond was, trying to I get the brunette to speak to him. 

How Wilbur would ignore him for some time, as if he was still a moody teenager until three or so hours passed. The brunette had finally given up and Techno had seen the way the brunette looked at Dream. How his eyes shone with fondness and how a smile stretched on his face.

At that moment he knew how the brunette felt and started teasing him. But not as much as Tommy had after he found out.

When Tommy found out it was more obvious.

He had been fighting with Tommy when the blond had stepped into the room asking what they wanted to eat, and he immediately followed after the blond. Ignoring the situation even if the teenager had broken his guitar. That's when the teen put things together.

He knew that the brunette would never let him live it down, trying to kill him forever until he had paid him back however he could. He didn't, it was like he forgot that for a moment. And that moment was when he saw the sheepish smile on the YouTuber's face.

After that h swore he wouldn't make it as obvious but apparently he failed deeply. His friends slowly started to find out.

Niki because he had let it slip that the blond had the most beautiful eyes, or was it that he had these adorable habits and ticks that he just cooed at. 

So he basically gushed about him to his best friend spilling it out. But it did feel nice to tell someone.

Fundy and Eret found out when they were streaming. 

Wilbur, unlike them, wasn't feeling up to it, so it was just them online. They were building something, and he just decided to tag along and help. Suddenly Dream started streaming, knowing that Will himself wasn't streaming. 

The brunette left immediately saying he had something to do right when the blond started streaming. It wasn't even that event that told them, it was when they went to talk to Dream on the SMP, and they heard Wilbur speak from the blond's microphone. Making small side comments.

That's when Fundy and Eret started to put puzzle pieces together. And of course being the kind person Fundy was, he immediately started to pretend to pin for the blond. Unlike the other streamer who just smiled and wished his friend happiness.

Fundy started taking all the blond's attention and making sure he barely spoke to the other whenever they were together. It was really frustrating for the brunette. But amusing towards anyone who knew about Will's true feelings.

Up next was the rest of the world. 

Tommy was streaming with Tubbo and Dream. Just causing chaos with the rest, making mess after mess as they gathered supplies. Tommy was pushed off the cliff and towards the lava by Dream. Seeing his character die and his stuff start to burn, he started yelling nonsense. Well nonsense to anyone else.

Besides, whoever knew about Will's crush. He shouted;

"how the fuck did Wilbur fall in love with you" 

and then the chat exploded...

Even if they thought it was a joke they made it start trending on every platform they could, mainly twitter.

Though after Tommy realized what he shouted he cursed and ended his stream immediately. Dream was confused and awkwardly left too. Leaving Tubbo to apologize for everything that happened in the stream as he left as well. 

That was when everyone watching the stream realized that it wasn't a joke.

After that things were awkward between the two men. Dream was in denial and Wilbur was panicking every time he interacted with the blond. After what felt like forever since to both of them, Dream finally made a move. He got the brunette out on the balcony one night and just asked him about it.

"I- no! I mean yeah! But it was a joke you know! Tommy just let it slip and everything got out of hand and I promise it was just a joke! He didn't mean it-" Wilbur stopped trying to convince the blond and gave up. He looked away, avoiding the green eyes that stared at him.

"How do you feel about it? No, no, no. How would you feel if I told you it was true?" He asked, waiting for an answer. 

A moment after he realized he wasn't getting one he looked over the blond. Tears in his eyes. He had just ruined a friendship that he put on a pedestal. The friendship he valued so much, so very much, just shattered. He lost a person he looked up to with love and happiness. 

Looking at the blond a smile on his face, and an excuse on top of his tongue.

Suddenly he felt hands on his face and lips on his own. The tears that we're right about to come out finally had left his eyes. Streaming down his face as he returned the kiss. He didn't want to pull away from something he waited so long for.

"And to think it was all thanks to Tommy… remind me to thank him later" the blond smiled hugging the other.

"No it's his fault that I'm becoming a meme"


End file.
